


Nightmares

by ShadowCrusade



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, Yugirls au and I just wrote a thing for her bday, mainly angst at the beginning, so haha whoops, some slight yuaki towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Captain Fudo, the immortal captain of the seas has some problems that he's been dealing with. How long will he have to endure it and maybe someone will help change the way he handles his problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A One-Shot for @yugirl-with-dragons birthday (even though I'm like several days late haha whoops) based on her yugioh 5ds pirate au!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

If there was anything that anyone that sailed the seas knew what to be scared about, it was the immortal Captain Yusei Fudo. Most people tended to exaggerate the stories about him and his crew. Sure they were pirates and a rowdy bunch, but they didn’t pick a fight everyday with travelers on the sea. Only when they felt like it or really needed some supplies. Plus over half the time Yusei was attempting to find solace in whatever the bar tenders had to offer. Although years of drinking straight out of the bottle was starting to lose its effect and the pain wasn’t curing itself.

  
Then, there was the incident that changed everything. An incident that forever scarred Yusei both mentally and physically. And with that incident came the nightmares.  
That’s all it ever was. Except that it didn’t always feel that way.

  
Not for him.

  
The memory of what happened felt too real. The pain that danced down across his chest was a reminder of what almost was. A possibility that for years he didn’t think was possible. Everything in this damn nightmare was just as it happened. It never changed and he didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified of what this encounter could mean in the future.

  
The nightmare played itself out like it always did. Vivid flashes of what had happened earlier in the week and the events that led to that moment. Somehow, his mind found it amusing to replay the scene that almost killed him. Quite literally.

  
He was fighting against the captain of this ship that his crew had decided to plunder. He could feel his confidence soaring as he had an open shot to take down the captain. One swipe of his sword and the victory would go to him.

  
It always did.

  
After all, who can kill an immortal?

  
“Out of my way!” He heard himself yell. As he sliced his sword downwards of the captain’s torso. For a moment, Yusei felt victory until he came to a horrible realization. His sword had gone through the captain, like it was nothing. Almost as if there was nothing in front of him to begin with. I-I didn’t cut through anything?! He could feel the panic rising in his body. This isn’t possible! Maybe I missed? Yusei knew better than that, he was skilled swordsman and had been for years. There was absolutely no way he would have missed a target that close.

  
His opponent let out a throaty chuckle and locked eyes with Yusei. His icy blue hair billowing in the wind as his golden-gray eyes filled with blood lust. He smirked and quickly raised his sword.

  
“You can’t kill a ghost, can you?” His voice confident with a hint of amusement. Before Yusei could come out of his shock, his opponent sliced his sword down at Yusei’s torso with inhuman speed.

  
“Now die!” Yusei felt the blade cut into him, and that’s when he felt it.

  
Pain. Actual pain. Something he hadn’t felt in years.

  
His body locked up and he felt himself falling backwards. The shock of someone causing him pain was too much. He couldn’t find the strength to get himself to snap back into focus. Before Yusei’s consciousness faded, the ghostly captain said his last words.

  
“Farewell… Captain Fudo.”

  
Yusei’s eyes snapped open. His throat felt dry, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Had he been screaming? He stared up the ceiling trying to focus on getting some air into his lungs. After a few minutes, he could feel himself calming down. His heart was no longer racing and his breathing had returned to normal. Yusei pulled the covers off from him and quietly climbed out of bed. He slipped his boots on and grabbed his sword, just in case.

  
The calm rocking of the ship helped to ease his mind away from the memory of the nightmare. He opened his door and was granted with the view of the ship’s deck. Yusei looked over the side of the ship and noticed that it was still dark out. The moon was shining brightly across the water and the stars were beautifully twinkling across the night sky. A soft warm ocean breeze blew through Yusei’s clothes and he hummed in appreciation. Moments like this made him appreciate the pirate life, the freedom, the memories, and the peace that came with it. Yusei made his way to the front of the ship giving a nod to the crew member currently navigating the ship. He reached the front and leaned against the railing of the ship. He looked out towards the horizon where the moon shone brightly against the calm waves of the ocean. In the distance, he could some aquatic life jumping through the air and enjoying being carefree. The breeze came by again and his hair started to sway gently. He had forgotten to grab his hat before he left along with trusty bottle of liquor. Having this pain was never-ending. He struggled to remember a time when he didn’t have this pain.

  
“It’s beautiful out isn’t it?” A voice behind him told him. He immediately grabbed for the hilt of his sword and spun around. His cobalt eyes locked with dark brown eyes. He was face to face with Aki. He breathed out a sigh of relief and with a hint of annoyance. He should keep his guard up.

  
“What are you doing up at this hour?” He asked her, removing his hand from the sword hilt. “It’s kind of late, don’t you think you should be sleeping like a normal person.”  
“I could ask you the same thing Captain.” She held out a bottle of liquor for him as she took a drink one she had open already. When did she get these drinks? He began to wonder when he realized that she was still holding the bottle towards him. He sheepishly took the bottle from her and took a drink out of it. He could feel the alcohol running through his body. It wasn’t strong enough to numb the pain, but the pain subsided a little.

  
“Maybe I wanted to enjoy the view of the ocean without the entire crew being present.” Her red hair moving with the ocean breeze as she spoke. Her alabaster skin tone glowing under the moonlight.

  
“At this hour?” He asked as he slowly turned his attention back to the ocean in front of him.

  
“I’ll avoid people when I can.” She replied as she walked over next to him.

  
“I take back what I said,” He could feel her gaze on him. “You’re the furthest thing from normal that’s ever existed in this world and I don’t know why I expected an intellectual response.” He took a drink out his bottle as he felt the back of his head get slapped. He spit out some of the drink while attempting not to choke on the rest of it.  
“I happen to enjoy being different thank you very much!” Aki exclaimed with an amused smile on her face.

  
“Ow! That kind of hurt you know?” He rubbed the back of his head and noticed her poor attempts at smothering a laugh. He felt his own lips curve upward into a smile and after trying really hard, they both ended up laughing.

  
He wasn’t laughing at what had transpired. It was her. Her smile made him smile. Her laughter was contagious. It was Aki, and since day one since she joined his crew, it had always been about her. Yusei wasn’t an idiot. He knew what this feeling was. The way his chest tightened whenever he was near her, how rapid his mood could be improved with her nearby. His fierce protectiveness over her. He was falling for her and he was in too deep to cut ties with her. If there was anything good about not dying that day that gave him this curse of immortality, it was to meet Aki. Meeting her was something he would never regret.

  
“You never answered my question.” Aki told him. It took Yusei a few seconds to remember what she had asked in the first place.

  
“Ah. You mean the view?” She nodded. “I enjoy it as well, it helps to keep my mind at ease.”

  
“From what?”

  
“…the nightmares.” He answered. Something inside him told him that Aki had probably known already. However, she was still polite enough to ask. “It’s late Aki, why don’t you go and get some rest.” He turned away from the ocean and started walking back towards his room.

  
“You don’t have to keep your fears to yourself, Yusei.” He heard her say quietly. He stopped in his tracks. He didn’t face her.

  
“It’s the only way I know how to survive.” He told her and started to head back into his room. “See you in the morning Aki.”

  
“Good night Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @shadowdarkleonidascrusade


End file.
